ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock (Kid Bardocks Version)
Bardock (バーダック)- 'After being demolished by Frieza's Supernova, Bardock went directly to Hell for all the crimes he had commited. Bardock, trained for hours with his platoon every day, with grueling horrible conditions. Bardocks ultimate goal was to train in Hell, until Frieza died so Bardock could torture him in Hell, by fighting and defeating him every day! Transformations *Ōzaru *Giji/False Super Saiya-Jin *Super Saiya-Jin 1 *Super Great Golden Ōzaru *Hell Burst ~ A transformation much like the Kaio-ken, but blue and white. *Full Power Super Saiya-Jin Techniques *'Final Spirit Cannon *'Full Power Energy Wave' *'Hells Fury '~ A rapid combo of Punches, finishing off with a swift kick to the side *'OUTTA MY WAY!!!! '~ Bardock uses Hell Burst, and runs directly into the opponent *'Divination' ~ Psychic Abilities *'Flight' *'Ki Blast' *'Everything Will Die!!! '~ A giant ball of Gold and Red energy Bardock gathers in his Golden Ozaru form, Then whales at the oppponent with unimaginable speed *'THIS Is a Super Saiya-Jin!' ~ Bardock uses this on Frieza, in an attempt to kill him, Bardock jumps up; Then comes crashing down foot first slamming his opponent into the ground. Then Mercilessly finishing him off in a similar manned that Turles does in his Meteor Burst *'The Low Class Destruction' ~ A team move Bardock uses with his elite; everyone stands in a circle kicking the opponent all around the circle to a new person, then finally Bardock will kick the opponent to the middle of the circle, then everyone blasts! *'Power Ball' *'''Pure Power! ~ '''Bardock uses this in his FPSS form, He punches the opponent once, which instantly finishes him! Changes *Bardock is now able to control his Ozaru form. *Bardock is now covered in scars, due to being hit head on by the Supernova. *Bardock teamed up with Turles, upon meeting him in Hell. Story After being easily beaten by Frieza, Bardock is now training his ass off in hell, impatiently waiting the day of Friezas death, watching him every day in the Magic Crystal Ball. Bardock and his Elites all have the same goal, and they train together. Bardock is the only member of his elites to become a Super Saiyan. He is different though, because He can't stay in the Super Saiya-Jin form as long as he likes, like Goku or Vegeta. So to become stronger, one day he meets Turles in Hell. They team up, and plant a secret Tree of Might, that gives them both incredible strength, and helps Bardock achieve the Full power Super Saiya-Jin Form. The two team up, and due to their Saiyan abilities, quickly become strong warriors. Then one day when Frieza dies, Turles Bardock, and Frieza, have a battle shaking hell itself! Eventually Bardock defeats Frieza, and finally feels at peace. After doing so, Bardock no longer feels a desire to be evil, and wishes only to see his son Kakarot! Quotes Category:What If Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by Kid Bardock Category:Character created by Kid Bardock